


The Devil Was Once a Family Man

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel fledgings, Birthdays, Chloe is terrified, Chloe might finally believe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, God is a dick, Lucifer is angry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Lucifer will never tell anyone. Not even Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Repetence Is Not Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Lucifer hates children.

In the rare instances of time between running Lux and helping Chloe he remembers.

Usually it's what you'd expect, Eden, the war, his falling, running hell.

But sometimes, sometimes it's the tinkling of laughter, the patter of tiny feet.

After all there's a reason he hates children. There's a reason he hasn't seen the same woman again.

Hell wasn't all fire and brimstone. Just as all evil isn't bloody and fatal.

Hell had been beautiful once, after all he was The Morningstar - Heaven's most beautiful angel. He wanted to create a home worthy of his name.

His hand tightens around his glass. He can hear their laughter now, can fell their tiny hands as they carded through his wings. He careened away from his bar, Maze watching him. But she wouldn't know, wouldn't understand - after all she hadn't been born.

He gunned his car stopping at a cliff side view.

He dangled his feet over the edge. The sound of waves splashing. His eyes staring at the horizon.

He imagines small wings learning to fly, screaming with joy as they play through the air.

His back flexes. How he'd be the one to teach them, how they smile and ask him a thousand questions.

"Daddy why are you crying?"  
"Daddy do you miss Heaven?"

He'd gather them in his arms, and hold them close, and whisper,

"I'm crying because I'm happy Darlings. I'm so so happy. Now how could I miss Heaven when I have it right here?"

They'd smile and snuggle close to him. They'd mumble "I love you"s as he tucked them into bed. His torture done for the day.

He blinked and looked away. Instead all he'll remember is the acrid smell of smoke and the heat of the fire. It's flames licking and charing them to the bone. Because he had fallen, had disobey, and disobedience does not get any reward - because of course he should have known better. Father would never allow him to be happy, even if it meant killing two innocent children. Shame on him, putting his own flesh and blood on the line to prove a point.

He leans forward, the wind whipping by him. It's cold a hint of rain on the way. He can almost hear Raphael's dare to do it. To let go, to see if Father cared. To die so they could all go on with their perfect existence.

He sighs and pushes away from the cliff. Instead lying on the ground, his eyes staring at the perfect blue sky.

The color of her wings. Oh Hell he didn't want to remember her. Her scream of agony, of pain as the ash settled on her wings. Her utter rage as he tried to comfort her.

He wouldn't understand she said.  
He wouldn't comprehend the love she had for them.

They were his children as well he'd counter. She'd glare and walk out of the room. Out of his life. He wouldn't stop her, she wouldn't beg him to come with her.

Father's cold humor. Repent and they'd be given back. Deny and they would remain in Heaven - unaware, growing up to hate you. You the star that destroyed Heaven, that took their lives. The angel that turned away from the light believing his own was enough to guide him.

How easily she had left their kingdom, left him after that. It was funny what loss did to people. She was reckless, foolish. She challenged Michael, daring him to come and face her, to stop hiding in Heaven like a coward. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, trying to block out the images. Michael had more than obliged her request. And what has she gotten for her trouble? For her righteous rage, she had gotten a blade to the heart. Her wings strung up and pinned to the throne room wall. His jaw clenched.

There's a reason he hates children.  
There's a reason he never invites the same woman back.

Till Trixie he'd forgotten what pure love was.

Till Chloe he'd forgotten he once wanted to wake up to the same person for all of eternity.

Rainbow petals float on the breeze.

"Happy 6,000th birthday my sweets."

He was an archangel after all, he might be becoming mortal but he could still manipulate the Earth's currents, that was easy.

He slowly gets up, dusting the imaginary dirt from the his suit. They've both accepted it, and sometimes he forgets, some days he's blissfully unaware. And then he sees Chloe or Detective Douche fawning over the human child and his heart crumbles, and it feels like he's falling.

Because he not only betrayed his brothers, his mate, he's betrayed them - his legacy. His ticket to atonement.

He was going to show Him what it meant to truly be a Father. Instead he is the reason they aren't here, aren't celebrating. His eyes narrow, he can hear the obnoxious laughter of the humans as they come up the cliff. How he longs to throw them over the edge. To relish as they scream and beg Heaven to save for them.

He turns away, no not today. Today will not be marked with blood and agony. Today would be marked with sorrow and anger.

Because he will not repent, not for them. Because now it's about survival. Because the moment he relinquishes his pride and begs forgiveness, is the moment he will truly be alone.

The Fallen will look at him with condescension and turn their back, calling him pathetic. Heaven will sneer and call him a hypocrite, and she would shake her head and call him weak.

He'd rather play the game then admit he was wrong. So wrong to turn his back, to leave, to taunt Father. But he'd rather die a mortal than see his smug satisfaction at finally proving The Great Morningstar wrong.

His repentance might get his brother's love back, but he it will not bring back the tinkling laughter. And for that he will never forget, and never forgive. For that he will damn the world and Chloe. For that he will let the universe burn. Maybe then he'll stop seeing their smiles, so filled with love and trust, for a Father that forsook their souls, the moment he smiled back with a love not tinged with anger or pride.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven is getting tired of playing Lucifer's game. So his Father decides to finally take matters into his own hands and give him a present.
> 
> ~Or the one where Lucifer gets his deepest, darkest, desire and can't even enjoy it.~

Maze was tending to the bar when she felt it, the slowing of time. She pulled her blades out and spun.

A voice chuckled from the side, she turned to see a boy stare at her - he looked about 16. He leaned back into the couch. He smirked. A soft rustle made her turn. A girl also about 16 was walking across the floor toward the piano.

Maze's eyes narrowed. No one was allowed to touch Lucifer's piano.

She threw, the girl didn't even flinch, with a wave of her hand the weapon exploded in a shower of sparks and ash.

The boy smirked,

"Where is he?"

"I don't answer to angels."

She spat, in a moment his hand closed around her throat. His eyes hardening staring at her with contempt.

"You will address with us respect demon."

"Leave her Damien. She isn't worth it."

Damien let her go she fell to heap on the floor. He glared down at her. She didn't move. Her mind reeled. Damien? But it couldn't be. If that was true, than the girl...

Her eyes flicked to her, she had sat down at the piano. Her hands lifting the hood with care.

Damien sighed exasperated.

"Why must we wait Aradia? We know where he is."

"We have orders, or would you rather watch from Heaven?"

Damien huffed, and turned to the bar. Maze didn't move. They were alive. The heirs to Hell were alive. Did Lucifer know? Where was Lucifer?

Damien ignored her, pouring himself two glasses of scotch. He took one to Aradia who smiled appreciatively.

They both leaned over the piano. Murmuring and playing little melodies. Maze slowly stood, watching them.

They all heard as the doors opened. Maze held her breath. This could all end very badly.

Lucifer smirked as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"This better not take long, we don't have time to waste."

"Now don't worry detective. Maze always remembers her past lovers. And if I recall correctly that one had been very good."

Chloe only sighed as he chuckled opening the door to Lux. He stopped in the threshold, his hand tightening on the door handle.

Chloe glared at his back and slipped past him, she opened her mouth to say something witty he was sure, but he had already moved coming to stand a few feet from the piano. The two children, because that's what they were. What they had been when they'd been taken, what they'll always be to him. His hands clenched remembering the fire, the blade sticking from her chest.

Chloe looked down in shock, how had he gone down the stairs that quickly?

Damien and Aradia shared a look. Finally Damien steeled himself and glanced up at the man. He grinned.

"Hello Father."

Lucifer was standing over them in a second. His hand twitched, his eyes wide. He kept looking between them seemingly scared if he looked at one to long the other would vanish.

Finally Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed slowly out.

Chloe stood in shock, had that kid just called him father? Oh Lucifer was going to pay. She even bet that this whole devil act was a ruse to not pay child support.

Lucifer glanced at Maze she shrugged.

Aradia smiled softly she decided to answer the question he'd never ask.

"Grandfather sends his regards. He—"

Lucifer exploded.

"Oh I bet he does. Does he also send his apologies or does that cost extra?"

Aradia's eyes hardened. And in that second Chloe could see the resemblances. All three held themselves as if everyone else was below them.

Her nails scraped against the piano keys.

Lucifer's eyes flicked down.

"Careful, I just got this thing varnished. I will not have it vandalized. Even if it is by Heaven's hand."

He moved away, toward the bar. Damien and Aradia shared another look.

Damien sighed and walked after him.

"Father just listen. We —"

He held up a hand.

"Save it. If you are both here on behalf of Heaven I will tell you what I told Amenadiel. I am not going to Hell."

Aradia slammed her hands down on the piano eliciting a cacophony. She got up so fast that the bench scrapped against the floor.

Lucifer turned, an eyebrow raised. She glared back at him. Damien only rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it? We don't have a choice. This was the only way we'd get to see you, to talk to you."

Lucifer's eyes softened. His hand clenched around the glass of scotch. From where Chloe stood she could hear as it began to crack.

"And I suppose next you'll tell me you love me and don't blame me."

Damien glared this time.

"Do you really think we love them? They might have raised us but we don't have Stockholm Syndrome. We know what they did, to you, to Mother."

Chloe's eyes widened - Mother? Lucifer had once loved someone enough to not only have children, but to raise them together?

Lucifer flinched at the word. The glass shattered. He could still see her, her shinning eyes as she held them in her arms. Her laughter as they started to crawl. Her smile as she watched them sleep.

Lucifer turned away, his hands digging into the bar. He didn't even feel the pain. The sticky smear of blood, the sharp pinpricks of the glass as it dug into his skin.

He sighed. He didn't even feel the burn as the alcohol seeped into the open wounds.

His voice was soft, oh so vulnerable. If Chloe hadn't him heard sound like that before she would have thought it a farce.

Her mind flashing back to his plea, his grip on her wrist, the scars seared into his flesh.

"So why are you here?"

Damien snorted.

"Isn't it obvious? We hate them just as much as you do."

Aradia smirked.

"We want to bring them to their knees."

Lucifer whirled. He'd be so proud if he wasn't terrified they'd be smited right in front of him for even voicing their anger.

"No. You both will fall. Absolutely not."

Twin mirrors of shock and disbelief stared back at him. He turned away, his hand snapped to Maze who gave him the sheet with all the contact info of her once bedfellow.

He swept past them. Climbing up Chloe. He attempted at light humor.

"See it didn't take any time at all."

He swept her out of the club before she could protest.

The minute they were on the street it was as if a spell had lifted. She wrenched away glaring at him.

"Seriously. You have children?? You who hate children? What the hell! How dare you just leave them. I bet this whole bachelor lifestyle is just a ruse to not pay child support."

Lucifer's eyes flashed. He was not in the mood to entertain her mortal denial.

"I didn't leave them."

His voice had gone quiet. He took a step toward her, it was times like this when she was afraid.

"I would never have left them. They were taken. Their nursery burned to the ground, their mother - my mate murdered when she tried to stop them. If it was as simple as child support, I would have payed it a thousand times over. Hell, I would take your soul if I thought it would make a difference."

He shook his head. She froze. Soul?

"No, instead I had to live with the knowledge that they were being raised in Heaven."

His said that word with so much loathing, so much contempt that she almost beloved he was really The Devil.

"And now, they want to throw it all away to help me? Getting themselves almost certainly killed in the process? No. I might hate Heaven and will rejoice the day they finally fall, but till then it is the only place they are safe."

His eyes flashed back to her. And she's never seen so much rage, so much uncontrolled chaos there that she took an involuntary step back. He only took a step closer. They danced like this till she was pressed against the building wall, the cold bricks her only anchor against the fire in his eyes.

"Tell me detective do you know what it's like? Do you know what's it like to have to grit your teeth and watch as your children are raised by a family you hate? And I'm not talking about in-law hate. No, I'm talking about real hate, a cold-hearted hatred where I'd murder them all without any hesitation if I thought I could get away with it."

He smiled, she was shaking. He leaned closer.

"Tell me detective, have you ever hated your family so much you've fantasized about tying them down and slowly burning them as they screamed, always stopping short of killing them so you could do it all again? Maybe mix it up, use knives instead of fire?"

She didn't remember how to speak. She didn't even know if she remembered how to breathe.

"Answer me!"

He roared.

She jumped.

"N-no. No I've never felt hatred like that."

He shook his head, chuckling softly. His face all at once almost tender. She had the sudden urge to apologize, to do anything to not see that look of anger on his face again.

She shifted slightly, only to be pinned back against the wall by his eyes. He stared at her like she was dirt, like gum on the underside of his Italian shoes.

His voice had gone soft again, almost disarmingly soft. If she couldn't hear the ice laced in his words she would have thought he'd be saying something romantic.

"No detective you don't. You don't know what it's like. So don't you ever pass judgment on me again. Are we clear?"

She just stared at him wide eyed.

His eyes hardened, embers of fire.

"I asked you a question Chloe. I said are we clear?"

And somehow using her name made it so much more worse.

"Y-yes sir."

He smirked, finally moving away, Chloe's chest heaved. She blinked, the bright sunshine almost blinding her. She turned to see he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue or leave as is? Tell me in the comments!! :)


	3. Good Things Come To Those Who Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to play along. If only to see if Father has finally changed the rules.

Chloe came to a stop at her desk. Her eyes wide. 

"You're here."

Was all she said.

Lucifer grinned, putting the pen back on the desk. He stood leaning against the desk.

"Well yes of course. I mean the city needs me. It would be a shame if I were to abandoned you all in your time of need."

Chloe rolled her eyes. So they were going to forget it ever happened, like every other time she'd seen him vulnerable. Okay sure.

"Move." She said. He grinned. His eyes moving away to scan the office. He stiffened.

Chloe turned to see the girl staring at them. She smiled and walked toward them. Well more like danced, she was graceful.

She came to stand in front of them, giving Chloe a small smile before her eyes settled on Lucifer. On her father. Chloe still couldn't wrap her head around that. She couldn't believe Lucifer was a father.

He only sighed.

"Where is your brother?"

"I felt it best if we met with you individually. So we don't overwhelm you again."

Lucifer crossed his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"You felt? Hmm. You sure it wasn't that he didn't want me to take you both on your offer and run away?"

Aradia looked away, her hands clenched.

"Look, Damien is family. I will damn you if it means saving him. So can you just fucking play along?"

Lucifer chucked, letting his hand stroke her cheek. He gently made her look back at him, tucking a stray piece of hair. Her eyes widened, she looked so open. It broke her heart.

"I know Princess. And I wouldn't have it any other way. We taught you that, Family above all else."

Tears shinned. Chloe couldn't force herself to look away.

"Daddy?"

Her voice broke.

He opened his arms, she clung to him. He sighed, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Sshh. Sh. I'll play. I promise."

"Good. I was running out of ways to keep myself from destroying the throne room."

Aradia turned and beamed.

"Dammy?"

Damien grinned only for his guard to come up as he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer gave him a small smile, opening his arms again.

Damien crashed into them as Aradia took a step back. She leaned against the desk as Chloe turned away trying to stop the tears.

Lucifer gently pulled Damien back. His hands coming to cup his cheeks.

"Remember you are brave, you are loved, and—"

"I am invincible." Damien finished beaming. Lucifer nodded, his own tears welling up. He pulled Damien back, kissing him on his forehead.

"Lucifer. Do you know these two?"

Chloe inwardly cringed. Lucifer only smirked, and turned to look at Dan.

"Why yes I do."

Dan raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"And who are they?"

Lucifer turned to catch of his children's eyes. He took a deep breath seemingly coming to a decision. 

He turned back and Chloe swore she's never seen him so happy.

"These are my children. They were taken in a custody battle with my father. The bastard payed off the judge I swear."

His face darkened as Damien and Aradia chuckled. Chloe smiled weakly.

But Lucifer brightened again as he turned to look back at them.

"They've come to visit me."

"Really? And how long has it been since you seen them?"

Lucifer smiled sadly. His hand coming to caress Damien's cheek, Damien unconsciously leaned into the touch. It seemed like now that he's accepted they were here, he couldn't stop touching them, for fear they'd turn to be a nightmare.

"It seems like it's been endless lifetimes."

He murmured.

Damien sniffled as Aradia hands dug into Chloe's desk.

Dan snorted. He wasn't buying it, and Chloe couldn't really blame him. If she hadn't been there that day she'd have a hard time believing it too.

"Really? And where is there mother?"

The atmosphere changed instantly. Aradia and Damien's eyes widened. Lucifer took his hand away from his son's cheek. He turned to the detective slowly. Chloe rose to stop him from what ever he planned. But Aradia's hand came over arm like a vice. 

"She's dead."

Dan's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to apology only for Lucifer to turn back to Chloe. He gave a small smile at seeing Aradia's grip. He held her eyes and she let go.

Chloe forced herself not to gasp in relief.

"So tell me detective do we have a case?"

"Ugh. There's a body at Sherwood."

Lucifer beamed.

"Fantastic. Let's go."

It was Aradia who finally spoke as they were leaving the police station.

"Can we come? We've always wanted to help on the cases."

"Yes Father please?"

Implored Damien. Lucifer hid his smile. He only turned his armed crossed.

"You may, only if you understand we're doing things my way."

"To the extent the law permits."

Chloe butted in, Lucifer waved her off.

Damien looked positively giddy.

"Are you saying we're going to engage in sin?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Yes. So if you both are not pre—"

"When do we leave?"

Interrupted Aradia. Lucifer only laughed, gesturing to Chloe's car. Chloe gave him a look.

"Please. I promise you they won't get hurt. Please detective, give me this?"

Damien's eyes narrowed. Aradia's hand trailed over the car door. She looked like she was daring Chloe to refuse. 

Chloe sighed, Lucifer looked at her imploringly.

"Fine. But if I feel they're in any danger, they leave. Is that understood?"

Chloe turned to them. Aradia's hand tapped the edge of the door. Slowly the paint began to drip off. 

Chloe's eyes widened her eyes. She rushed over. Her hand held up to slap Aradia's away. Only it never reached. Aradia's other one came like lighting. She squeezed. Chloe hissed.

"I think we can take care of ourselves _Chloe_. Now I suggest we move. We're wasting daylight."

Aradia let her go, as Chloe gasped moving away. Aradia didn't give her a backwards glance. Just opened the car door slipping inside, Damien followed soon after. Chloe turned to see Lucifer's eyes dancing with amusement and something else, pride. He was proud. Chloe rolled her eyes.

Chloe turned back, but the car looked perfect. No sign of the paint dripping. She sighed. Damien shot Aradia a look, she only grinned and shrugged. Turning away. 

Damien's hand came over Chloe's wrist and she flinched. He only smiled, and winked. And took his hand away. 

Chloe's eyes widened again as she rotated her wrist. She shot a look at Lucifer only for him to wink and sit into the passenger side door.

Chloe sighed, and turned to walk around to the drivers side. This day was going to prove to be very interesting.


	4. Keep Your Enemies close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the person you hate the most could know you the best. 
> 
> ~In which Amenadiel and Lucifer bond over a shared loss.~

Lucifer swung the door open to his club, the music pounding, vibrating the floor.

He gave them a grin,

"Welcome To Sin."

Aradia walked down the stairs. Dan gulped can, he could have sworn she was way older than 16.

Her heels making her glide through the crowd.

Damien smirked, sophisticated was one thing, but daring was another. He had a motto, suave and soulful.

His hands came onto the piano. The club hushed. He riffed a couple of different notes. Finally humming a little he caught his sister's eyes and began to sing.

Lucifer smiled softly, sipping a glass of scotch.

Chloe turned to him, he wasn't looking at her, he was keeping his glass out of Aradia's reach. Who just rolled her eyes and drank from the bottle near by Lucifer burst out laughing.

"This was a lullaby you sang to them?"

Lucifer shook his head,

"Their mother did. I would play the piano for them."

He said it lightly, as if discussing the weather. But Chloe could almost feel the pain underneath.

He sighed looking down at them. He didn't think he'd ever see this again. 

The sound of wings made him leave his bedroom to come to his living room.

Amenadiel smiled at him. Almost softly.

"They have been requested home."

"Ah, I was wondering when my time was going to end."

"What?"

Amenadiel laughed softly, 

"They will be coming back to you brother."

Lucifer nodded. He silently added the "for now" in his head.

Again Amenadiel spoke. His voice soft.

"They're beautiful, perfect."

Lucifer leaned against the bar. He smiled sadly.  
"Yes they are like, exactly like her."

"Yes thank Father. Can you imagine what would happen if they were more like you?"

Lucifer gave a sidelong glance to the bedroom. 

"They would have fallen."

They chuckled allowing themselves to allowing themselves to indulge in nostalgic camaraderie. The calm was disrupted by the children as they both rose. Talking and laughing with each other. They beamed when they say their father, and grinned running into Amenadiel's arms.

"Father wants to see you, say goodbye."

"Well come back right Uncle Menny?"

Asked Aradia her eyes wide.

Damien already moving toward Lucifer.

Amenadiel chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but now you both must say goodbye."

They both turned and lunged into Lucifer's arms. He held them as long as he could. 

"We love you daddy. Bye for now."

They stepped out of his arms and flew home.

"They like you."

It wasn't a question but Amenadiel answered anyway.

"I am the only one they like."

"Not even Gabriel or Raphael?"

"They tolerate them, but it's hard for everyone."

Lucifer nodded. Amenadiel turned away.

"She would have been so happy you were taking care of them you know."

Lucifer called, his voice strained.

"I know. But she would have been happier raising them with you."

Amenadiel looked back at him over his shoulder.

Lucifer stood in front of him, he dipped his mask for a moment. Letting himself be her Samael again.

"My Little Shadow, I could think of anyone else to show them how beautiful and perfect their mother was but you. I'm glad they can see something special about Heaven. It was after all our home before."

Amenadiel blinked, slowly pulling back the curtain as well.

"Brother, it was always your home, and thank you."

They stared at each other. Finally Amenadiel unfurled his wings and flew away.


	5. All Good Things Don't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flashback of when Damien and Aradia were born. Fluff and cuteness ensues.

_Samael abandoned all pretense of his stature and sprinted down the corridor. He leaned against the wall. The doors to the healing ward was closed, and he knew the healers wouldn't let him in anyway. Even if he was their king, they still commanded some power._

_After all they were more than qualified to deal with this, and he knew if he was there he would just get in the way. Still he couldn't help it._

_Samael's nails curled against the wall. His eyes closed, his head leaning against the wall. He wanted to smash it and all at once cling to it. If this had been any of his other wives he would have been nervous sure, but he knew they would be able to handle it. They were a demon, a succubus, and sorceress respectively. But her, she was his mate. She had fallen with him, she was his closest link to that life, to before. He hadn't even known angels were able to propagate. It had a been a surprise to both of them when she had conceived. But surely He would have planned for this? Surely if it was written that Samael would fall, He would have foreseen such things. Samael hoped against hope that He hadn't neglected to do it. Samael hoped this wasn't punishment... After all he had kept out of the Host's way, had done his job._

_Samael inhaled shakily and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled warily, it still scared him some times just how much he relied on Naamah. Just how quickly he would unravel if she wasn't there._

_Afterall, she had always been there. She had held him when he had broken. When he had been too battered to raise his head from the hot ground. She had been his pillar when he had gotten overwhelmed. She kept his wives together, kept Hell and the palace from spiraling out of control. If she was gone... If she was taken from him... Samael vehemently shook his head. He would not dwell on such thoughts, not when he knew how angry she would be if word got back to her._

_The door opened. Samael's eyes snapped open, he didn't really have the energy to pretended he was alright, but he kept his posture lax and folded his arms, using one of his long legs he propped it against the wall._

_The healer, Amy he thought her name was looked at him. If she thought his posture unbelievable she kept it to herself. Instead she smiled, her eyes dancing._

_"Your Majesty, come meet your children."_

_He was going to ask about her but the healer had already went inside. He gathered his nerves and went as well._

_He made his way to her and she opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile._

_"En Aziazor, I hope you didn't worry to much?"_

_Samael shook his head, his eyes shinning. He took her hand and kissed it. They did not use their tongue of their past much unless they felt the situation warranted it, this was perfect time as any. Finally he looked down at the cradle in between them. Two children, a boy and a girl lay side by side. Asleep their wings twitching every so often._

_Wait... Wings?? Samael completely let go of Naamah's hand and instead crouched down to see. He was right, they had wings. Apparently He still loves Samael enough to grant him this. Involuntarily Samael closed his eyes and for the first time since his fall he reached out to Him._

_"Elo Elasa Barinu En Aziazor."_

_Samael opened his eyes to see the children in Naamah's arms. She was sitting up and smiling at him._

_"You thanked Him as well didn't you?"_

_Samael smiled and nodded, he felt a wave of relief knowing he hadn't been the only one._

_He moved to the chair that now stood in place of the cradle next to her._

_He reached down and touched his children. Marveling at their beauty._

_"My darling, you're perfect. Thank you for giving me two more things to be joyous about."_

_Naamah gave him a brilliant smile._

_"Thank you, Ol Aziazor Elasa."_

_"Ol Aziazor Elasa."_

_Samael said back. Leaning closer to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She hummed and leaned against his shoulder._

_"Do you have names for them?" He asked._

_She nodded, she motioned to their son,_

_"Damien, he who tames. He will rise above his enemies. He will conquer whatever is in his path."_

_Samael smiled and gently took his son his arms, and whispered in his ear,_

_"Hello Damien. I want you to know I love you everlastingly."_

_He looked up at Naamah again to see her looking at them lovingly._

_His eyes fell to their daughter._

_"Aradia, she who creates. She has magic in her I can feel it."_

_He gently gave Damien back to Namaah and gingerly held their daughter in his arms._

_"Hello Aradia, I want you to know, I love you eternally."_

And for the briefest of moments they had it all. For a few rare, precious moments they had Heaven in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En Aziazor = My Love
> 
> * Elo Elasa Barinu En Aziazor = Father you have my love.
> 
> * Ol Aziazor Elasa = I Love You


	6. Pride Beforth The Fall (or maybe not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do some more flashback chapters into Lucifer's past in Heaven with Naamah.

_Samael and his brothers and sisters stood waiting. God smiled at them,_

_"Here is the newest addition,"_

_He dragged the blanket down a little so the others could see,_

_"She's so tiny!"_

_Exclaimed Raphael his white almost blue wings fluttered nervously._

_"Will she be able to play soon?"_

_Asked Amitiel, her purple and blue wings twitching in excitement._

_"Not for a while little one."_

_God chuckled as her wings drooped._

_Gabriel was jumping down and excitedly trying to see, Raphael rolled his eyes,_

_"You're not going to be able to see if you do that."_

_"So? She'll like me the best anyway."_

_Raphael turned and glared,_

_"Uh-huh she'll like me!"_

_Amitiel jumped into the argument saying she would like her the best because they were sisters._

_God smiled down at them fondly, he turned to his two oldest._

_"Samael, Michael what do you think? Neither of you have spoken."_

_The younger archangels turned to them wide eyed. Michael smiled widely his hands clasped behind his back._

_"She's beautiful Father like all you have created."_

_Samael nodded, but God only raised an eyebrow,_

_"Samael you're worrying me, why have you not said a word? Have you forgotten to speak?"_

_Samael smiled at his father softly and shook his head, his eyes went down to her._

_"What is her name Father?"_

_God blinked. Right a name._

_"Naamah. Pleasant One."_

_Samael leaned forward, his hand gently brushing the hair out of her eyes. She opened them and blinked at him, he saw as Samael paused,_

_"She's pretty."_

_He finally settled for saying._

_God smiled, Samael would tell him in his own time._

_"Would you like to hold her son?"_

_He nodded, his arms fitting around her. He gasped as the blanket slipped a little to reveal her wings._

_"They look like the night sky Father."_

_God nodded._

_"It was what I was going for to begin with."_

_Samael smiled down at her,_

_"Welcome to the family Naamah."_

_God leaned against the balcony watching his world when he broke out into a smile,_

_"Samael what brings you here? I would have assumed you would be getting your new sibling."_

_Samael snorted,_

_"Michael and Raphael have sequestered her away in the Garden. Gabriel and Amitiel were trying to get her to smile when I left."_

_God turned to him, he looked troubled._

_"Is something bothering you son?"_

_"You said I was the most beautiful angel you've ever created?"_

_It came out more of a question than a statement. God settled for nodding at him confused._

_"Then how could you create her?"_

_"Samael I am not seeing your cause for anger."_

_Samael sighed and sat down on the love seat._

_"She's beautiful Father, she is the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. Dare I say she outshines me."_

_God chuckled,_

_"You seem enamored by her."_

_"Not enamored, confused. I did not think it was possible for someone to be more beautiful than I and yet I cannot deny what's right in front of me."_

_God sighed and came and sat next to him,_

_"I did not set out to outshine you my Star. My apologies, I only ask you love her still as family."_

_Samael gave him a look as if to say he was crazy,_

_"I do not— I did not mean to insinuate I do not love her Father, I was merely surprised is all."_

_God blinked, oh._

_"Well alright then, you worried me for a second."_

_Samael gave him a winning smile,_

_"My apologies Father, if I must be outshines by anyone I don't mind it being her."_

_God beamed, pulling him into a quick hug._

_"I'm glad then."_

_"Father?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_God rose and turned his eye quirking upwards,_

_"Please do not create anymore stars to outshine me. I do have a reputation to maintain."_

_God burst out laughing and nodded._

_"I will keep that in mind. Now go enjoy you're new sister."_

_Samael nodded, his pure white wings unfurling to take him back to the Garden._

There was only one ever person Lucifer would ever set his pride aside for.


	7. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a harmless allowance, how could God know it was spiral into this?

_Raphael groaned as he came back to their garden. He snuggled into Samael's side._

_"Something troubling you little wing?"_

_"It's Azazel this is the third time he has been brought to me to heal."_

_Samael closed his book, Raphael sighed as hand started to comb through his wings,_

_"Third time in how long?"_

_"A week."_

_He muttered, he sounded calm now._

_Samael smiled, placing a quick kiss on his forehead._

_"Maybe he wants your attention?"_

_"He has it. Here in the Garden, I am working, I don't have time to keep healing him."_

_"Raphael."_

_His voice was a gentle admonish, Raphael sighed and turned to him,_

_"Sorry I just don't know why keeps putting himself in harms way, it makes no sense when he already has my attention."_

_"Worry not brother I will find out. Would you like me to stay here with you a little longer?"_

_Raphael shook his head,_

_"No, you do not need to,"_

_Samael nodded. He got up and gave Raphael the book he was reading._

_"Here, you might like this."_

_Samael turned and flew away, landing near Father's throne room he scanned the grounds. His eyes lighting up and he smiled,_

_"Hello Little Shadow,"_

_Amenadiel beamed and ran to him, Gabriel sighed._

_"You do realize I just got him to focus right?"_

_Samael gave Gabriel a wink,_

_"This won't take long, I need to ask him a very important question."_

_Gabriel's ears perked up as Amenadiel looks up at Samael wide eyed._

_"An important question? For me! What is it!!"_

_"Do you know why Azazel keeps getting himself hurt?"_

_Amenadiel tilted his head thinking, Samael waited he knew Azazel and Amenadiel were very close,_

_"He likes to see Raphael work."_

_He says finally._

_Samael nodded and took his leave. He needed to find Father._

_He passed Amitiel and Naamah as he stepped through the throne room doors, his heart constricted, Naamah gave him a small smile, Amitiel beamed and waved._

_"Luci guess what?"_

_She didn't wait for him to speak,_

_"Father has given Naamah an assignment."_

_Samael paused and turned to Naamah._

_"Oh what is it?"_

_"He asked to sit at the base of his throne,"_

_Samael blinked._

_"That's it?"_

_She nodded, she always seemed so shy around him._

_Amitiel rolled her eyes,_

_"He wants her to be his confidant, a friend I think."_

_Samael's eyes widened, he beamed._

_"Congrats Little Star, I can think of no one better. Now if you'll excuse me?"_

_He walked off missing her blush._

_He found Father tinkering with something, it looked weird, it had tiny arms and a big head._

_"Samael what is it?"_

_"Father I have a question."_

_God looked up expectantly,_

_"We are allowed to love I know, but are we allowed to love like the animals of your world do?"_

_God blinked, was Samael asking? No. No God would have known if he liked anyone._

_"Do you mean mates? Are you asking if your brothers and sisters are allowed to have mates?"_

_Samael swallowed, it had a name. This feeling — he nodded,_

_"Yes Father I am."_

_God put the creature aside to think for a few minutes going over the pros and cons. Finally he said,_

_"I suppose I do not see a problem. But do your brothers and sister know what that is?"_

_"Some do, others do not."_

_God nodded again,_

_"Well don't do anything. I want them to understand it in their own way."_

_Samael nodded and left, he found Michael carving something._

_"What is that?"_

_Michael shrugged,_

_"I am not sure yet."_

_"We are allowed to have mates."_

_Michael paused and looked up at his little brother and smiled that all knowing smile._

_"Ah so you have finally found a word for what you want with Naamah then?"_

_Samael nodded sitting down against the wall._

_"I just do not know if she wants the same."_

_"She is young Star she might not know."_

_Samael picked at a fray string on his shirt, not meeting his older brother's eyes._

_"Azazel knows."_

_Michael rose an eyebrow,_

_"Does Raphael?"_

_Samael shook his head,_

_"Not yet."_

_"Azazel was always a little too observant brother, you know this. But if he knows it's only a matter of time before Amenadiel, Naamah and the rest of the Host does. Be patient."_

_Samael nodded, suddenly he smiled brightly._

_"Can you imagine Little Shadow's mate?"_

_Michael chuckled shaking his head,_

_"I would assume they'd have to be someone who likes to fight and jokes."_

_Samael nodded, he straightened up, giving Michael a quick kiss on his head,_

_"You would tell me if you have anyone in mind right?"_

_Michael looked up and beamed,_

_"Always Star."_

_Samael nodded, turning away he didn't see Michael's eyes fill with pain. If only Samael knew just how much he wanted him._

_Samael left him, going for a walk around the grounds stopping and smiling as Naamah, Amitiel, Azazel and Amenadiel played and rough housed. He turned away as Gabriel called to him, missing the look of longing Amenadiel shot Naamah as she laughed unaware of the storm to calm._

The face that launched a thousand ships, or in this case burned a thousand wings.


	8. Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael & Naamah's realtionship in Heaven from friends to lovers.

_Her Samael. He remembered when he had first sawn her._

_She had been in Father's arms. A small bundle, black hair and wings glistening like diamonds and stars. She had been probably the most beautiful angel fledging he had ever seen._

_"Would like to hold her Samael?"_

_"I would be honored Father."_

_He remembers sitting in the Archangel Garden when she first snuck in._

_"Little sister. What are you doing here?"_

_She had hung her head, sheepish. Amenadiel and Azazel peeking through the gates._

_"I wanted to see."_

_He had chuckled and allowed them all inside. The first and last time any younger angels had been allowed into their garden._

_He watched as they all had gotten older, as she became beautiful._

_"Now what are reading so intently?"_

_Her lips quirked._

_"Does the fact you are not the center of my attention bother you Samael?"_

_"Maybe. That book could not be more interesting I am."_

_She had looked up and smiled._

_"You do not know what I find interesting."_

_"Perhaps, but I would like to."_

_They were inches apart now, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes wide as she looked at him._

_"I do not think that would be a wise decision."_

_She had whispered. He had smiled and pulled away._

_"Maybe, for now."_

_He had waited. Waited for her to fully mature, kept his temper in check as he watched as Azazel and Raphael had begun to spin around each other. How dare Raphael find a mate before him?_

_He had visited her one night. Balancing on her window ledge._

_She had looked up more amused than startled._

_"Samael. Is there a reason for this nocturnal visit?"_

_He had outstretched his hand._

_"Come on an adventure with me Naamah?"_

_She had sighed and took his hand._

_"Do you trust me Namaah?"_

_She had stiffened._

_"You do not need to now, I simply wish to not wish to ruin your surprise."_

_"Will I like it?"_

_"I think so."_

_She had nodded, tensing as he had blindfolded her._

_"I won't let you get hurt."_

_He had whispered into her ear. Relishing as the shiver that ran down her body at his breath. She smelled like morning dew and the sweetest flower._

_He placed her gently on the ground and undid her blindfold._

_"You took me to a forest?"_

_He chuckled and turned her around, to see the cliffs and valleys below them. The night blooming flowers, and the many fast flowing rivers that fed them._

_She gasped,_

_"Welcome to Earth."_

_"Are we allowed here?"_

_He shrugged,_

_"I will take the blame if we are found. For now, what would like to see first?"_

_She had beamed and flew up. He marveled how her wings put the night sky to shame._

_He followed her letting her lead. Plunging after into the ocean. They dove down to the sea floor touching the coral and playing with the colorful stones that littered the floor._

_They surfaced in a cave, he stood in the mouth of the cave watching as she tried to wring the water from her hair. Her smile lighting up the cave like the sun._

_"You are the most beautiful thing Father has created."_

_He whispered._

_She laughed and turned to look up at him._

_"You should see yourself Morningstar."_

A universe painted on wings, with Heaven in her eyes. How could she be evil? How could she be anything but pleasant?


	9. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Lucifer's past comes back to him, but why now and for what purpose?
> 
> Contrary to popular belief, God does not work in mysterious ways.

Naamah's eyes flew open, she braced herself against the brick wall. Gasping for air, she looked up at the sky and glared.

"Why? Aren't done punishing me?"

She staggered away from the wall, and looked up staring across the street to see a club, Lux. She smirked — he always did love Latin. Such a poetic language he would say. One of the few things Humanity had done right, that and alcohol.

She looked down at her outfit, white dress with a gold metal belt, white heels. She rolled her eyes, Heaven. They lacked so much imagination.

She rolled her shoulders, a twinge of sadness rolled through her at the loss of her wings, but she shook it off and crossed the street.

She swung the door open and peered around, there was no one here. Funny she thought he'd have better security.

"Amenadiel you're lucky I haven't cut you with my demon blade yet."

"Maze look I'm sorry, I'm sorry we both used you. But you're the one who tried to kill me."

Naamah rose an eyebrow, she knew she'd missed a lot in the last 10,000 years... But even she had never thought she'd see the day when Amenadiel would be talking, no begging with a demon. Mazikeen of all them too.

She didn't move,

"We have to do something, anything to stop her."

Naamah's gut twisted. Her? She had a bad feeling of this, she glared again at the ceiling.

Amenadiel sighed,

"Father never told me about her Maze. Till Lucifer mentioned it I didn't even know we had a mother."

Naamah slumped against the wall, closing her eyes she willed herself to calm down. Oh Hell, what had happened?

"I still don't see why Lucifer needs to do His bidding,"

"He promised to be a good son Maze, to do what Father asked—"

"Yes for a human! For her! For Chloe! For the one person he is mortal around!!"

Naamah pushed off the wall, alright enough. This was insane. Though she was happy he'd finally found someone other than her to lower his pride for, this was too much.

She stepped into the light, neither occupant turned.

"We're waisting time bickering here, Mother is very real and if anything Father has told me is true, she will be pissed. We should probably bring Chloe into the fold too, if you both know Samael's weakness chances are she'll figure it out soon as well. Besides, I would like to meet the woman who made my husband put aside his pride and talk to him."

Maze and Amenadiel whirled to look up at her. Maze looked shock, but Amenadiel, her poor, sweet brother looked — so broken.

"Naamah?"

She smiled, and walked toward them.

"Hello brother, welcome to The Fallen. Now will you both please do ask I asked? We shouldn't waist any time."

They both finally moved. Going to get Lucifer.

She smiled as they both left, she looked up at the ceiling,

"So this is why you brought me back huh? Incentive? Clever. Though I promise you this, I will bring the Prince to his knees before I let Samael come back to you."

Lucifer sighed playing with one of the pens at Chloe's desk as she filled out some reports. It was a slow work day, and he hadn't needed to come in today but he couldn't be alone with his thoughts. Thinking of her, of his mother. Of the woman who had smiled at him and sang lullabies to him. His mind would inadvertently wander to another woman, a woman with wings like the night. A woman who had once out shined even him.

Time slowed and the detective looked up in shock. Lucifer sighed, why couldn't Heaven leave him alone.

He turned to glare at the ceiling when Maze spoke behind them.

"It wasn't Heaven."

Lucifer stood, as did Chloe, her knees shaky.

Lucifer sighed and saw Amenadiel, wings and all staring at him.

"Hello Amenandiel, did you really need to do this?"

Dan walked into the room and saw Amenadiel next.

"You're the Angel, you're the one who brought Malcolm back from Hell."

No one acknowledged him, though Chloe's eyes went wider and her hands clenched into fists, she opened her mouth when Amenadiel finally spoke,

"Luci we have news."

Lucifer rose an eyebrow,

"Must you say it so cryptically?"

Amenadiel and Maze shared a look, Amenadiel looked back at Lucifer,

"Naamah lives."

Lucifer froze, Amenadiel was against the wall in the next moment, Lucifer's eyes held hellfire.

"Do not speak her name. What trickery is this? How dare you, how dare—"

"Lucifer it's true. Brother she lives. She is in Lux. She—"

"Take me to her. Now."

They flew away, leaving Maze to fill the humans in, lovely. She inwardly groaned, she hated her job.

"Come on, I'll fill you both in along the way."

Naamah sat at the bar, her feet crossed at the ankles as she surveyed around the club. Taking in the piano, she had finally gotten up the nerve to play something when the doors burst open.

She looked up startled and sucked in a breath. There stood her Samael still looking as beautiful as the first day she had seen him. They stared at each other for a moment and then they were in the middle of the club on the floor, clinging to each other.

Slowly they both calmed down dimly aware of Maze and the detective coming into the bar. Lucifer pulled away for a second, tear falling too fast on his face.

She reached a hand to brush them away when he caught it, his grip like a vice. She didn't flinch away. She knew why,

"Incentive. Probably to make sure you don't run when this all gets to be too much."

He blinked and nodded, his eyes roved over her, taking in the dress and its length. He swallowed,

"Innocence never looked so sinful."

She only laughed, her joy catching in her throat at the heartbroken expression on his face.

"There's another reason isn't there? There has to be, Father would not bring you back only for incentive."

She nodded,

"Reward? Ascension for a job well done perhaps?"

He grimaced and stood pulling her up with him.

"He thinks bringing you to me will make me want to go back there? _Really_? When you're my Heaven? When the glory of him pales in comparison to your _mere_ smile?? _How delusional is he_?"

She swallowed her laughter, her hand instead coming to gently cup his chin, thumbing away the tears.

"I told him as much, even said I'd bring Michael to his knees before I ever let you go back to him."

He rose an eyebrow,

"Let? Darling if I ever even entertain the thought you have my permission to leave me, for I will not be even worthy to stand in your presence."

She smiled, a sob racked through her, though her eyes blazed with a fire of their own.

"Never. I told you once and I'll say it again. Nothing you do will ever make me leave you."

Guilt twisted in her chest when she realized how wrong that statement was,

"Not anymore anyway. Not again. Oh Sam I'm so—"

"Don't you even dare. You did what you felt was right. I can't fault you for that. I only wish I had stood with you."

"Then we'd both be dead."

Samael looked away,

"Better than this."

He said softly.

Naamah eyes softly,

"What happened? What did I miss?"

"It's torture, Father started it first to get me back to Hell, now he does it to remind me what I am giving up by not bowing."

Naamah's metaphorical blood chilled, she forced herself to not step away,

"No."

Samael nodded and turned back to her,

"Yes, for the last few months. Oh they're so beautiful darling. So much like you."

She sobbed now, Chloe closed her eyes. Oh God, if this was real— Lucifer's wife, the fire, Heaven. Dan's eyes widened, she had died. Those children, oh Hell.

Naamah started to shake, she couldn't ask the question, didn't dare want to have her soul shatter along with her heart. Not again. Not after feeling the ashes coat her wings.

Samael pulled her close, his arms strong steady,

"No, no they don't. They hate them. Hate them all for what they've done to us. Asked me to help them lead a rebellion the first day I saw them."

Naamah's hysterical laughter was buried into his shoulder. He soothed her, slowly rubbing her back. Finally she calmed down,

"Can I? Will I? Sam—"

"Shh, they're coming soon. They visit every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and stay every other weekend."

She just stared at him, he chuckled,

"Right you just came back, they're staying this Friday all the way through till Monday night."

Naamah almost sagged against the relief that washed through her. He held her upright.

"Darling they're going to love you. They already do so much. They ask about you, late at night when it feels safe to discuss such things. They poke and wheedle information about you, always you. They miss you my love, probably more than I have."

Naamah smiled a watery smile, she doubted that last part. She had been Samael's pillar, his rock, his compass. Though she didn't say any of this, only pulled him down to kiss him. His arms winding around her. Her hands going from his cheek to his hair, to his back—

"You're wings."

She gasped,

He shrugged, though she could see the pain.

"I asked Maze to cut them off soon after we came here."

She nodded, he tipped her hand back to kiss her again. She pressed her hand to his chest, he instantly pulled away. Looking at her confused and a little annoyed. She finally turned to see Chloe and everyone else watching them. She smiled looking between them,

"I believe you owe me an introduction Samael, I would very much like to meet the woman who has been able to put up with you."

Chloe finally cracked a smile, though Lucifer huffed his hand winding around her waist.

"Chloe, meet the love of my existence—"

Naamah rolled her eyes good naturally. They all came down toward the couple then, Naamah made a move to greet them only for Samael to tighten his hold on her. She looked back at him, her eyebrow raised. Her amusement fading to sorrow, he looked like a dying man who had finally found water. She opted instead to lean into him. He sighed, his eyes briefly closing.

"I like your smell, you never used to where things like this,"

She murmured into his neck, she felt him kiss her temple.

"Oh my dear, that's not the only thing I've learned in my time here."

She shivered as she felt his thumb rub her waist. It took all her control to turn away from him and smile at Chloe. She clasped her hand, quickly drawing her into a hug.

"Thank you Chloe. Thank you for making his life have a better purpose again."

She quietly whispered into her ear, she had no doubt Samael had heard, but Chloe pulled away and give her a small smile. Her eyes looked misty,

"Your welcome, he's helped me more than I can ever say."

Samael preened under the praise, Naamah pushed him gently away, making him laugh. Dan stood a few feet away watching and waiting to being given a cue of what to do. Maze and Amenandiel remained at the entrance, she didn't look up but she could feel Amenadiel's gaze on her. She inwardly sighed, she had better warn Maze or this would spiral out of control very quickly. She knew Samael would do anything to hurt him, and he wasn't above breaking hearts.

Naamah instead gestured to the plush booths around them.

"We should all probably catch up, I'm assuming there's a reason Amenadiel is here and not in Heaven and why—"

"Detective Douche,"

Samael supplied, she turned and glared at him,

"Don't be rude Samael. I assume whatever he's done isn't nearly bad enough to warrant your not so clever nicknames."

He looked comically outraged,

"My nicknames are legendary! They are amazing. Everyone—"

She waved him off, turning back to Chloe.

"Shall we? Samael can bring the drinks. I want to get to know you."

Chloe gave Lucifer a smirk while he rolled his eyes grumbling under his breath, though he gave Naamah's cheek a quick kiss before turning to the bar.

"Yes make me your errand boy Naamah!"

She rolled her eyes,

"Oh hush, don't be so dramatic, besides don't you live to make my life better?"

He turned her face to him then, his thumb caressed her cheek,

"That I do."

He inched closer when,

"Lucifer, we do have a deadline."

Lucifer's gaze hardened as he glared up at Amenadiel. Naamah sighed and took a couple bottles of decanter, and waved Chloe and the other detective to a booth.

She poured them all drinks,

"So tell me how did you all meet?"

Chloe and the other detective shared a look,

"Well it all started when a pop star named Delilah was murdered outside his club."


	10. In The Name of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're a family once more, for however brief it might last.

Naamah paced fidgeted in Lucifer's suite, he leaned against the wall and let her. He knew he couldn't ease her worries, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

"I'm sorry."

She said quietly, looking down at the ground, he blinked and straightened.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For letting you think our love for our children was not equal, for blaming you for things that were out of your control."

Lucifer nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I accept your apology, though I want you to promise me one thing."

She nodded at him, her grey eyes watching him,

"Never do something that foolish again. I can't and won't lose you a second time."

She nodded as she saw the fire blazing behind his eyes.

"I promise. If I ever even entertain the idea you have my permission to chain me down."

Lucifer's smile was easy as he pulled her close to him.

"I hope there'll be other reasons I get to see you in chains."

Her hand ran through his hair, she looked down at him.

"Maybe there will be, but you will need to be patient."

She murmured, tipping his head back to kiss him. Hard, slow, tasting him as thoroughly as she could. She felt Samael groan under her. His hands tightening on her hips.

"Welcome back Naamah."

They pulled away glaring at Gabriel who gave them a small wave,

"They're coming Luci relax. They don't know. So... Yeah. How are you?"

"Where's Michael? I have some words to exchange with him."

She gasped and she felt Lucifer's nails dig into her flesh,

"Just plain words Samael not ones etched in blood."

"There is no reason they can't lead to same thing."

Gabriel smiled and pointed to the window, Lucifer let go as she moved to see. A boy, tall and lanky. Black wavy hair like his father with eyes the color of emeralds. Damien. A girl with hair the color of night, eyes that reflected the sea. Aradia.

Naamah swallowed a sob, they stepped into the room, Damien saw her first, he stilled. Aradia turned and stood stock still, 

Their eyes slid to Lucifer, because they needed to be sure, they couldn't let themselves get attached. His small smile was all the indication they needed. They launched themselves into her arms.

She cradled them both to her, tears of joy and relief flowing between the group.


	11. Thicker Than Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might all be together but the threats of the world still remain. 
> 
> Will they be able to pull it together in time? Or will the links binding them snap under the pressures of past pain?

Naamah pulled away and turned to Gabriel, he stiffened.

"Now sister I don't see the need for that look."

She only scoffed, her hand tracing the couch as she came to stand behind it. Damien and Aradia came to sit in the other couch. 

"Where is Michael Gabriel, either way we're going to need his help if we even hope to defeat her."

Gabriel sighed and took a sip of a glass of wine that came from nowhere,

"Naamah."

They all turned to see a man with blue eyes and brown hair leaning against the balcony doors. She gave him a faux smile,

"Raphael."

Raphael pushed off the balcony doors,

"Gabriel go and bring Amenadiel here,"

"Raph are you sure? He—"

"Has fallen? Yes I know. Not go get him."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and vanished. Raphael turned to Lucifer for the first time, 

"Lucifer how are you?"

Lucifer rested his chin on his steepled fingers,

"At the moment? The happiest I've been in a long time."

Amenadiel, Chloe and Mazikeen came into the room. Maze edged as far away as she could from the archangels.

"Now that everyone is here, will one of you tell me where our dear brother Michael is?"

Gabriel and Raphael shared a look,

Lucifer sighed,

"Oh for the love of—"

"He fell Luci. Michael fell. The twins didn't know."

He added quickly as Lucifer almost sent them both a glare, he instead glared at Gabriel.

"What? And none of you thought to tell me? Why?"

Raphael gave him a pointed look,

"What are you planning to do right now?"

"Find him and kill him."

"There's the reason."

Lucifer's eyes flashed, as Naamah's nails dug into the upholstery.

"He fell. You would still defend him! Why!"

Raphael's eyes flashed,

"He's our brother, he will see reason. He will come home."

Lucifer's eyes widened as he took a step back,

"Do you all hate me that much you can't see any good in me anymore?"

Lightning and thunder flashed outside, Chloe looked at it nervously, the lightning came cracking the glasses.

"Raphi calm down."

"Gabriel shut the fuck up."

Gabriel only sighed and went to get an actual drink from the bar, 

"Don't you get it Samael? We love you! We love you too much!"

Lucifer flinched at the name, 

"Don't call me that. And don't say lies."

Raphael shook his head, tears fell down his face now.

"Samael we love you too much, if we had thought— if we even entertain the hope that you would—"

"We can't have our heart broken again Luci. Raphael and I only have each other, Michael is dependable, he will come home. But you? You are a wild card, if we let ourselves even entertain the idea that you could come home with us one day, it's all we'd think about, all we'd pray to him about."

Gabriel's voice was quiet, tears shinned his eyes as well, Lucifer looked between and turned to Damien and Aradia,

"I'm assuming this isn't what they're like in Heaven?"

Aradia shook her head,

"No, they're all business we didn't even know—"

"That we loved our older brother? That were so happy he has your mother again? No of course you wouldn't. You don't care to ask."

"Raph."

"No, I'm so done with all of their bullshit, they're not the only ones whose suffered."

Lucifer sighed and crossed the room to Raphael, his eyes watched him wide,

"What are you doing?"

"Come here Raphael. One day, one hour you won't fall I promise."

"Can you take the promise back?"

"Raphael!! You promised me! You promised, don't leave me!!"

Lucifer ignored him as Gabriel lunged, Naamah put a hand on his arm. He stared at her wide eyed.

"I will have no one, I can't do it alone. I refuse to."

"You won't be alone. You'll have my children. Dear brother of mine show them. Show them the beauty and love I remember in Heaven."

Gabriel's shoulders slumped,

"I don't even think there's any left."

"Well then make more, I will not have you willow in self-pity. You always used to make me smile, laugh. Is that older brother still there? The one who snuck me out to dance among the stars still there?"

Lucifer rose an eyebrow, 

"Gabriel should I be jealous?"

Though there was an edge of humor to it.

Gabriel sniffed, and shook his head. He pulled Naamah to him, 

"I'm so glad your back."

They both stepped away from Lucifer and Naamah. Lucifer held up a finger, he took out his phone and dialed.

"Luci how goes the hunt for our dear mother?"

"Az hold on I have wonderful new for you."

"Oh? Is the world ending? Has Heaven finally deemed us worthy of their paradise?"

"Stop guessing, besides if you left the women would look terrible."

Azazel's laughter was cut off when Naamah glared at him and said sharply,

"Samael! Don't be so vain."

"Luci? Lucifer I swear to fucking—"

Naamah decided to cut him off there,

"Hello Azazel."

There was a long pause. The line abruptly cut out. 

They all stared at the phone, Lucifer sighed and turned to Raphael and gestured to the newly fixed bar.

"So while we wait for his inevitable appearance will you like something to drink while you tell me how Michael of all of you rebelled."

Raphael sighed and sat down at one of the bar stools,

"Only if I get a bottle."

Lucifer nodded,

"There was a human, he met her a couple of hundred years ago—"

"During that exhibition to Earth?"

Asked Damien speaking for the first time,

Gabriel nodded, falling into the sofa. He sprawled their as Amenadiel stood near the balcony doors, Chloe just stood on the sidelines and tried not to freak out at seeing actual archangels.

"And Raphael?"

"And he fell in love with her, he gave his wings up for her, left us for her."

His tone was bitter, his eyes straying to the balcony doors as an object came closer and closer.

Mazikeen looked to see Chloe was trying not freak out. She internally rolled her eyes, if she couldn't handle this she would broken before she even had a chance to meet the Queen of Heaven.

Glass sprayed as Azazel crashed through the doors. Lucifer sighed and shook his head. But Azazel didn't spare him a glance, his eyes took it all in.

In seconds he had shook the glass off and had a sword in his hand. He kept his eyes on Raphael at the bar.

"Relax Azazel I'm not going to kill you."

"Yes I know. I'm more concerned with your predilection for chaining things."

He spat at him. Damien and araida shared a look. No one spoke to Raphael like that. Raphael tensed and the closed his eyes.

"Michael fell, gave his wings and turned his back on us for a daughter of man."

Azazel rose an eyebrow, his sword vanished as crossed his arms.

"And still you're not even slightly curious as to what it feels like?"

Raphael tilted his head and shook his head.

"It cannot be better than laying with another angel."

He paused and leaned toward Azazel, his voice lowered but still it cut through the room.

"Is it better Azazel?"

Azazel glared.

"No."

He finally bit out.

Naamah finally moved her steps languid and yet she commanded the room.

"Azazel we need to find Michael. We're going to need his knowledge at the very least."

"Lucifer can give you that."

She turned her eyes hardened.

"Don't question me brother."

Azazel tilted his head.

"I am not. I'm simply pointing out that I need a better reason to bring my brothers to a place that already has his eye."

"He sees and hears all Azazel, it's not like you were ever truly hidden."

Lucifer reminded him casually, though his eyes held a silent warning. Azazel shifted his weight but didn't look away from Naamah.

"Fine then the eyes of the Host. I won't have a repeat of the desert and the days of Enoch."

Chloe's eyebrow furrowed. Enoch? What the hell? She recognized Azazel's name vaguely but couldn't place from where.

"Azazel we won't hunt you or harm you."

"As long as I help right Gabriel? As long as I risk the lives of my brothers for your cause."

Raphael gets up from his stool and Aradia notes how Azazel's eyes latch onto him. 

"As I was telling Lucifer earlier you are still family Azazel, you all —"

"Then tell me Raphael would you still do it? Would you go through with it again? Would you cage and lock me again?"

His voice had broken, he turned to the side trying to hide his tears. Gabriel looked between them in wary concern. Amenadiel and Lucifer's gazes remained impassive. Naamah had her fists clenched. 

"No. I wouldn't cage you not when I now know that you might have had the right idea. An existence in his servitude is wonderful and magnificent. But to exist solely for him is agony. It is countless lifetimes spent in crushing loneliness."

Azazel blinked at him in surprise. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's Ex-Golden Boy's address?"

Gabriel shrugged,

"We don't know, he's hid himself from Heaven."

Azazel nodded not at all surprised. He fished a phone out of his pocket and tapped a few times on the screen before he put it to his ear.

"Amaros how soon can you fly to Cali?"

Azazel chuckled and shook his head.

"Why do I need you Amaros? Well it's because our dear brother Michael has fell and hidden himself from Heaven and we need to find him to save the world."

There was a pause and Azazel finally laughs and takes the phone away from his ear and places it back in his jeans pocket. 

His eyes go back to Raphael who is watching and looking at him expectantly.

"He's on his way. Now Raphael shall we define exactly what my brothers and I will be getting for helping Heaven, or would you rather weight till Michael comes and tries to throw his weight around?"

Gabriel stiffened and glared at him, but it's Lucifer who speaks.

"You would leave me here? You would turn your back on me? Tell me how is that loyal?"

Azazel turned to him and he looked so tired.

"Lucifer I only pledged myself to you to save my brothers. I never agreed with your hatred of Humanity - I fell because I loved them remember? This is just me reinstating how it should be."

"You are not allowed to —"

"Gabriel shut up, we can't do it without him. We can't afford another war, not when she's free and will take advantage of all that chaos."

Raphael turned from Gabriel flabbergasted expression to look at Azazel. He gestured to the coffee table.

"Let's get this over with."

Naamah turned away busying herself by making a drink. Raphael and Gabriel had changed as she assumed they would have. But she had never known Raphael to look so despondent and frayed. She hoped this team world wouldn't just help save the world, but hopefully save her family too. Her jaw clenched as that word flashed through her mind. Raphael was not family, not after what he did to Azazel. To all the angels who's only crime was to love and educate.

But Azazel was family, had always been family. And if he thought - delusionally in her opinion that Raphael would make him happy then Naamah would make sure that he would get Raphael even if she had to topple all of Heaven to do so. Especially if she had to topple all of Heaven.

Lucifer slid his hands into his Prada suit and met Amenadiel's eyes. They stared back at him with uncertainty and worry. Lucifer winked Amenadiel rolled his eyes looking away. Lucifer smirked and rose an eyebrow at Gabriel smiled looking between them.

He knew what Gabriel was thinking, and it wasn't true. Even when they win and lock her away again nothing would change. No matter who he gives him. Lucifer would not repent, he would never bow to him again. They would never be family like that again. 

But Lucifer only sent Gabriel a small smile, he would tell him at some point later, not now. Not when Raphael finally looked to have a spark in his eyes again.

Chloe looked between them and couldn't help but wipe her eyes. Eons, they had lived in this pain and bitterness for longer than she could comprehend and yet not one of them had gone out of their way to destroy humanity. Humanity which was the root cause for all this strife. She couldn't help smile at that, maybe there was hope from this fractured family after all. 

Aradia and Damien's hands intertwined almost subconsciously. They could help but feel like they were on the precipice of something big, something history altering. They hoped it involved some flying instead of falling.

Mazikeen tried not to let her nerves and distrust show. These were angels, heavenly angels. The very angels that had watched mutely as Lucifer was cast aside, as Azazel's human family was burned and his angelic one was bound to rock and bid to rot for the rest of eternity.

And yet Azazel was talking softly and even giving that fucking angel a smile every so often. Mazikeen couldn't even tell if they were fake or real anymore and that worried her more than anything. She needed Azazel on her side, he was Lucifer's lieutenant - one of the few Fallen she trusted to keep him safe. If Azazel betrayed her now so would every other Fallen regardless where they resided at the moment. She had no doubt they were all listening. She wished she believed that Azazel was playing Raphael. She really did.

Amenadiel tried not to look between Mazikeen and Naamah. Tried not to remember how Naamah had looked with her wings, tried not to remember how it felt to run his fingers through her wings as they sat in the garden and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Amenadiel tried not to curl his lip at how fast Azazel and Raphael had fallen back into each other. How could he when he had fallen just as quickly for Maze and from Heaven?

How could he look at them with contempt when all he wanted was for Naamah to look at him like Azazel was looking Raphael when he thought he wasn't paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Sorry if the characters sound OOC, it's been a while.


	12. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's mother makes her long awaited appearance and Naamah finds she had had more faith in God than she realized.
> 
> It is known God has favorites, how it's suppose to be a good thing to be counted as such. But no one talks about how that favoritism could destroy you in the long run.

Naamah sighed leaning into Lux's plush cushions. She daintily swirled her drink as she thought back on the last few weeks.

Her children had grown up. They were beautiful, self-assured, and most importantly unyielding in their loyalty to each other and their principles. She couldn't have been prouder of them. While it pained her to know that they'd been raised in Heaven she was thankful that it didn't effect their perception of Samael or her.

She stood, setting the drink on the table before she walked outside. She fingered the keys in her hand loosely as she walked around back to the car Samael had lent her.

Samael had changed, or maybe he was coming back to how he used to be. She didn't know anymore. Either way she had someone to see.

She parked the car a block away and walked toward the building and up the stairs till she stood in front of an office of one:

_ Linda Martin. _

She rapped on the door, smoothing her gray off the shoulder maxi dress. She looked up as the door opened. She smiled at the woman who stood in front of the door.

"Linda? My name is Naamah. I —"

"You're Lucifer's wife."

Naamah hid her cringe with practiced ease. Having heard him being called that over the last few weeks had built up her tolerance, but it still angered her. Lucifer wasn't Samael. Lucifer was the devil, Lucifer was the once cherished nickname that God has twisted into vulgar and wrong.

Her Samael was none of those things. She swallowed all of that and simply settled for nodding.

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Come in."

Naamah was beginning to like her, she was kind, a quality that was fast dwindling within humanity.

She sat on the couch, her legs crossed under her. She looked around as Linda got settled.

"So.. What brings you here Naamah? Just so you know I can't discuss Lucifer's therapy with you."

Naamah's eyes landed on the therapist.

"I would prefer when we're together you'd call him Samael."

Linda stiffened but quickly nodded, trying to hide her reaction to the name. Naamah's eyes narrowed.

"What is it? You've heard the name before then?"

Linda looked nervous as she was struggling with an internal dilemma.

"I called him that once and he punched through my wall."

She finally said, gesturing to the painting above and to Naamah's left. Naamah rolled her eyes.

"He has a temper don't take it personally. The name reminds him of everything he's lost."

Linda nodded.

"Yes. That's what I figured, but I think if he were to reclaim it he could go about changing."

Naamah crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch.

"He doesn't need to change. He was right, it's him that needs to change. It's him that needs to beg for forgiveness."

Linda nodded.

"By him you mean God?"

Naamah nodded.

"God is a coward, he takes no responsibility, he never has."

Linda nodded, scribbling something on her notepad.

"Am I assuming correctly that your anger goes beyond God's actions toward Luc — Samael?"

Naamah nodded.

"I don't know how much Samael has told you about me, about our life. But we fell together, we were already in love then. We were even happy for a time, we had a family."

Naamah's mouth twisted at the eventual end of those memories.

She moved to stand to look out the window. She stood motionless for a moment, her hand rested on the window ledge.

"We were happy, our children — they - they were perfect. They were our Heaven."

Naamah turned back to look at Linda.

"Then God got bored and turned his attention to us. His light infiltrated our home and burned the nursery to the ground. Our children were taken."

Naamah took a step toward Linda, stopping a few feet away.

"And do you know what our Father asked for them in return? Samael to bow, to admit he was wrong. To effectively nullify everything he fought for."

Naamah's hands clenched at her sides, her nails digging into her palm.

"And Samael refused. He valued his pride over his family, over his children, over _me_."

She swallowed blinking back the tears. She moved to sit back down on the couch, her legs suddenly felt to weak to hold her.

Linda spoke after a moment.

"Did he not always value his pride?"

Naamah looked up at her, her voice was dull when she spoke again.

"It's no secret he takes pride in his looks yes?"

At Linda's nod Naamah continued.

"Do you want to know what he thought when he first saw me? Awe. He said he'd finally found someone more beautiful than him."

Naamah nodded and let out a bitter laugh as Linda's shock.

"Yes, I know. It's hard to believe but it's true."

Naamah sobered a moment later.

"So you see, he is capable of doing it — of setting his pride aside. He just couldn't do it for us."

Naamah sighed harshly.

"So I took matters in my own hands, challenged Heaven for my children and got killed, my wings were sliced off and nailed to the wall."

Linda froze and looked at her. Naamah wasn't surprised by the reaction though she did wonder which part surprised the woman more, her challenging of Heaven, or her wings.

"That's – that's – that's _terrible_."

Naamah shrugged.

"Yes it is. But I'm back now and I intended to make them all bow to my will. I intend to break him."

"God?"

Naamah opened her mouth to say yes, of course God. But the memory replayed in her head. The acrid smell of burnt wood, the bellowing heat pouring from the room. The ash under her feet. The crushing silence...

She blinked forcing herself to focus on the present.

"No, not God. Michael. God's little puppet, you know the story don't you? It's one of the few things humanity got right."

Linda nodded.

"Michael cast him out."

Naamah nodded. She opened her mouth only for her phone to go off. She looked down at it and looked up at Linda.

"I have to take this, thank you for listening. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?"

Linda smiled and stood with her.

"Of course not, please do. I think we just barely scratched the surface."

Naamah nodded distractedly, mildly concerned with Azazel's text that read:

_"Call me back. Urgent. Developments."_

Naamah looked up from her phone and gave Linda a warm smile.

"You can tell Samael if he asks, we have no secrets from each other."

She didn't wait for Linda's response. She stepped out of her office and down the corridor toward the stairs.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Finally, I was beginning to imagine things that may have scared me for the rest of my existence."

Naamah rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh please Azazel, when Samael and I make love it's beautiful. We don't need to dominate each other."

"Okay, first, _ew_. Second, you can only say that _after_ you've tried handcuffs or ropes. Trust me there's nothing more gratifying than seeing an archangel unravel underneath you and knowing it was because of you."

Naamah didn't bother answering that. She wasn't in the mood to compare notes. What's the point when she knew she'd win?

She put her hand on the emergency stairwell handle and asked.

"Azazel you called because...?"

"Oh right!"

Naamah stifled a sigh as she opened the door and began to descend the stairs, her hand running over the railing.

"We found Michael."

Naamah's ears perked, dismissing Azazel's sudden tone shift.

"And?"

"He married her, the human woman."

Naamah opened her mouth, a remark on the irony and the question of if Michael had the gall to have his wedding in a church. Odds were he didn't.

But all of that flew out of her mind as Azazel spoke again. His tone still sober, almost grim.

"He has a child, a girl — the twins age sis—"

The phone had slipped from her hand as she slid to sit on the steps. She watched as it tumbled down the steps below her.

Her mind had hit a stand still, her body felt numb. She slowly dragged her gaze to the window where she was greeted by clear blue sky.

"How could you be so cruel? How could you allow some of your children to suffer but bid others to have a family? To love?"

"He married a human Papa! A human! You allow a nephilim to walk this earth, have you forgotten the days of Noah, of the reason for the Flood?!"

She was sobbing now, her body was shaking.

"How could you want this when you did not want your own grandchildren? They are angels! They have a right to live, to breath! He - he disobeyed as Samael did and still you reward him! You could never let your puppet truly out from under your thumb could you?"

She turned away smiling ruefully. Not really seeing the stairs under her.

"You're pathetic. No wonder she left you."

Naamah waited for his reaction, but as Samael had told her — he didn't respond. Coward.

"I actually left for many more reasons sweetheart."

Naamah looked down to see a woman smiling at her. Naamah tried to control her breathing.

"Mama."

"Daughter, Naamah, give your siblings a message for me?"

Naamah was nodding before she could stop herself.

Her mother smiled, tossing her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"You're either with me or with him. There is no in between. Think you can remember that sweetie?"

Her voice changed to sickly sweet and if Naamah hadn't known it wasn't coming her head would have spun.

She nodded again.

"Yes - I - I think I can mange that."

Her mother nodded sending her one last smile before disappearing down the rest of the stairs.

Naamah looked back at the sky, she didn't want to believe it but she had still had some faith in him. In the idea those that defied him never got to be happy. Now she knew that wasn't the case, that he was as biased with his wrath as he was with his love.

She slowly bent down for her phone and redialed Azazel. When he picked up she didn't give him time to talk.

"I want her, I want his daughter."

"We need his help, he's not going to cooperate if we —"

"I don't care. Give whatever justification you need to for your brothers to fall in line, but I want her."

"Naamah. Sister. At least take a moment —"

"Are you honestly questioning me Azazel? Now? After everything?"

"No, of course not. I'm merely —"

"Then I suggest you do what I say or I'll turn my anger toward something more giving. Perhaps Heaven's _healer_ would be a good start?"

The phone went silent on his end for a long moment. Finally a sigh and:

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please by all means spend the time twiddling your thumbs and reviewing your skills, just know I except her in the penthouse by Friday midday. Alive."

She hung up and marched down the stairs to the car. She focused on her mourning anger, not on the fear that seeing her mother had drudged up.

Michael was about to see what if felt like to lose a child.


End file.
